


I Think We're Alone Now

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is very in love, Catra is also very in love and scared to death about it, Comfort, F/F, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: "Catra sauntered closer, feeling maybe too light and happy when Adora turned without prompting, seeming to sense her, shooting Catra her biggest, brightest smile.Nah. Fuck this. Adora was a way better distraction than physical labor ever could be."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 34
Kudos: 432





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this one takes place 1-2 weeks post finale

Fucking _finally_. Catra had been sure Perfuma was going to keep her there, talking about _feelings_ and _thoughts_ and _concerns_ for the rest of the fucking day. And sure, _maybe_ she felt just a tiny bit lighter sometimes, getting some of it into the air, in a sense. Before today, she hadn’t said much during these sessions; Perfuma mostly just encouraged her to think through things, then let them go. And maybe that worked. Just a bit. For now. They’d only done this a few times, plenty of time for things to go terribly wrong.

And honestly, that session had just felt exhausting in ways she wasn’t going to unpack. Too much talking. That sort of directness about everything in her head was weird and new and _vulnerable_. There was only so much of that she could take at once. Only so much of _Perfuma_ she could take at once. All bubbly and rainbows and butterflies. Like Scorpia only much, _much_ more stubborn. She didn’t just exude that shit, she was determined to get it all over anyone who came close.

Shaking her head as she approached the construction site of the day, Catra sighed. It was shitty work, but at least the burning in her muscles kept her out of her head. She rounded the corner and paused, her heart beat picking up just a little bit. Now there was something- _someone_ else that could keep her out of her head. Adora.

And that was what she was focused on. Adora, but giant, glowing. Adora radiating power, with muscles to match. People could fawn over _She-Ra_ all they wanted, but Catra had shoved that title aside. She’d fought She-Ra, a woman with a different sword, different hair, even a slightly different face. She loved Adora. And she could definitely appreciate her ability to become absolutely jacked on command. Really, those _arms_.

Catra sauntered closer, feeling maybe too light and happy when Adora turned without prompting, seeming to sense her, shooting Catra her biggest, brightest smile.

Nah. Fuck this. Adora was a way better distraction than physical labor ever could be.

Without a word, Catra closed the distance, closed her hand around Adora's wrist—tried to anyway, damn, even her forearms were beefy—and started dragging her off. Adora stumbled after her, not even trying to resist.

“Catra?”

Catra was busy preening. Apparently all she had ever needed to do to capture She-Ra was kiss her. And be open and vulnerable about her feelings for the first time in her life, but whatever. In any case, leading this fucking _goddess_ or whatever the hell she was through the throngs of people was doing lovely things for her esteem. Yeah. They could stare all they wanted, but Adora would follow _her_ without so much as an explanation.

Follow her she did, all the way to the Bright Moon gardens on the other side of the palace grounds. In the gardens, things were calm, quiet. That side of the palace had remained mostly untouched by the luck of where Prime’s beacons and troops had landed. As a result, no one was ever over there. They had things to do. More important things than looking for her hiding spots in the hedges.

She pulled Adora to one of them, a little dead end path that lead behind a wall of thorny bushes. Why someone would want spiky death shrubs in their fancy garden, Catra had no idea, but she figured it would be a low traffic place even after construction was done. Perfect for her needs. Which were mainly just some peace and quiet,with a side of privacy.

Seriously. Glimmer needed to learn about _doors_.

“So. You wanted to look at… bushes? Together?” The look of adorable confusion on Adora’s face sparked a laugh. A short one, she was still pretty tired, but a laugh all the same.

“Nah. Just. Needed a minute,” Catra pulled Adora down to sit next to her, and was momentarily distracted by her thighs. Adora was muscular already, but transformed they looked like fucking tree trunks in the best possible way. Just when she was going to abandon her original silly notion of _talking_ to really get a good look, Adora began glowing, shifting, and suddenly the dork beside her was more normal sized. Still had that stupidly cute confused face though.

“You wanted time alone, so you… brought me?”

“You know you don’t count.”

Adora grinned, then beamed, scooting close to wrap an arm around her waist. Catra had to take a slow breath, counting the seconds before looking at Adora again. She could feel Adora looking at her and ever since they’d kissed Adora seemed to have lost the ability to filter her expressions, at least when they were alone. Sure, Adora would still tease her, provoke her, fall into their old rituals and games, but all with this new, openly lovestruck look in her eyes. It was weird. And kinda nice. Adora caring that much, that obviously, was something she’d pined for for _years_.

But seeing her like that made Catra realize she probably looked at Adora the same way, and that degree of openness that she wasn’t even controlling was terrifying. Any loss of control was terrifying, nauseating in a way she did _not_ want to investigate.

Besides, introspection wasn’t what Catra had wanted. She wanted to be distracted. Catra turned in Adora’s embrace and pushed her over, stretching out on top of her. She could feel little objects in Adora’s pockets digging into her, but didn't care enough to move. She still could enjoy the warmth and the delightful little tingles down her spine that came from being pressed close like this.

Apparently Adora appreciated it too, if the noise she tried to swallow was any indication. Catra snickered; Adora was just too easy sometimes.

“Ah… comfy?” the strain in Adora’s voice was _almost_ under control, but Catra noticed. She flicked her gaze over Adora’s face, surprised to find that she couldn’t tell if Adora had wanted her to hear it or not. Huh.

“I’m good, feel like I should be asking _you_ that though.” Catra let a little note of concern slip through. Not enough to trigger more talking, she hoped, just to check in.

Thankfully, Adora caught on quick.

“ _Very_ good. Getting laid on by a beautiful lady is just new,” Though Adora tempered the too earnest compliment with an obnoxious smirk and a wink, Catra could feel her stomach twist, not entirely unpleasantly.

She shoved a hand in Adora’s face, smushing that smug look off her face. Something, anything to chart them back to safer waters. … Waters they’d left behind the moment they’d finally confessed.

Without meaning to, Catra let out a groan, sitting up on Adora’s stomach, pressing her palms to her eyes. Everything was too weird and new and contradictory. She loved Adora. Desperately. She wanted her. And, despite the doubts that would probably always live in the back of her mind, Catra was pretty sure Adora wanted her. Loved her. _Chose_ her. And every reminder of that, in Adora’s expressions and words and actions made Catra feel more alive and full than she could ever remember. She craved the affection Adora seemed so to eager to give, but every time she got it, felt… wrong. Like they were doing something wrong. Like they’d be caught and punished. They had to be stealthy, barely even let the other know what they really meant.

“Catra?” Adora’s voice was too soft, dangerously gentle, her hands wrapped loosely around Catra’s wrists, not pulling just yet. Despite herself, Catra lowered her hands. Adora had sat up—damn, those abs though—looking at her with an expression to match her voice. Gentle, soft, and absolutely screaming danger. Catra could feel her fur standing on end, knew Adora saw it when she loosened her grip further, sliding from her wrists to her hands. Catra gripped Adora’s hands with a desperation she couldn’t voice. This whole distraction thing was apparently just _not_ working out.

Adora squeezed back, a little, painfully hopeful smile on her face, “It’s just me, Catra.” We’re alone. We’re safe. The words she didn’t say, but Catra could hear in her tone, in the gentle stroke of a thumb on the back of her hand.

Things she knew in reality were probably true, but couldn’t quite accept. Catra just met her eyes, hating how helpless she felt. How helpless she probably looked.

Something changed in Adora’s expression, her jaw setting, eyes narrowing. Not in anger, Catra realized after a second, determination. With Adora, that look was usually cause for just as much concern.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora said, aloud, at a normal speaking volume. Not whispered as they fell asleep, or murmured against lips or ears. Catra froze, staring, heart threatening to simply escape from her ribcage and find easier work elsewhere. Adora’s expression softened once she started speaking, somehow even more open than before.

“I love that you’re here. I love that you’re trying. I love that you go talk with Perfuma and meditate even though you’re overwhelmed. I love that you’re trying to be nice to people, make friends even.” Adora’s face split into a smile, something so light and warm Catra felt like she was staring directly at the sun.

She thought it might just be worth it to go blind.

“I love that you love me. I love that you say it and you show it and you keep coming back even when I screw up. I love that we’re figuring this out together.”

Adora was still beaming, but Catra could feel her hands, her whole body really, shaking beneath her. Saw the muscles in her neck working as she swallowed hard. Adora was _scared_ , she realized. This shit was new for her too, and for all her eagerness, Adora had the same instincts drilled into her from childhood as Catra had. To sneak, hide, and tuck vulnerability away under masks and uniforms and cover of darkness, or face the consequences. To keep entirely under control.

And this sweet, brave dumbass was doing her best to prove they didn’t need to anymore.

“I meant it earlier, you know. You’re really beautiful, Catra. And you’re smart, you’re strong, you’re really really talented, and I love all that about you. I love that you give a damn what I want, and that you held up your end of the promise. And I love that I get to do the same and look out for you.”

It was overwhelming just how much love was pouring off Adora, Catra could almost physically feel it. Actually, she might've really been able to; Adora seemed to be glowing faintly. The sheer intensity of it all was enough to have her hindbrain tell her, beg her to bolt. Catra gripped Adora’s hands tighter. If Adora was going to fight through the shit in her head for this, the least she could do was the same.

“I love having you with me, I love getting to spend our days together, and even when we’re apart for some of it, I love getting to go back to the room and spend the night with you. I’ve wanted that so badly for so long and now we’re here, we’re _safe_ and we can do that!”

Adora’s shoulders were shaking, eyes brimming with tears. Catra reached out on impulse, brushing some away. Even if it was because she was happy, Catra hated seeing her cry. Adora just beamed all the brighter, turning her face to press a little kiss to the center of Catra’s palm, all love and tenderness. Dammit, now _she_ was crying.

Adora pressed on, cupping Catra’s cheek, pulling her close to rest their foreheads together.

“I love that you chose me, and that you let me chose you. I’m so proud of you, and everything you’ve done and are going to do and I’m just. I love that I get to be with you, and I’m so _fucking_ proud to be your girlfriend.”

Catra was reeling. How did Adora just _say_ this stuff? How was she proud of… this?

And. Girlfriend? That was. New. Not incorrect. Right? Yeah. Looking into Adora’s eyes, Catra allowed herself a little smile, a tiny nod. Yeah. Girlfriend.

Girlfriend who was apparently ready to crush her to death. Not that she really minded. She could think of worse ways to go than trapped in her girlfriend’s too tight embrace.

Damn. Catra really liked that word.

Catra also realized she completely missed whatever Adora had mumbled against her ear.

“Mmm?”

“Can I kiss you?” Fuck, Adora—her _girlfriend—_ just looked so hopeful, so nervous, chewing on her lip, “I mean, only if you want, I know this is all really new and today’s been rough, so it’s totally ok if you wanna wait or not do it or-”

“Your speech was adorable,” Catra interrupted, finally able to speak, “but holy shit, you talk too much when you’re nervous. Yes. You can kiss me. I came out here for a distraction anyway,” she huffed, with just enough of a smile to let Adora know she was grateful. Touched. Really, desperately, terrifyingly in love. She couldn’t quite bring herself to say it, but she hoped the message got across.

In any case, she was _not_ going to let an opportunity to kiss Adora slip her by. It’d quickly become one of her favorite activities, overwhelming or not, and the thrill of Adora’s lips pressing—so softly, like she thought _Catra_ of all people deserved to be treated with gentleness—against her own was only magnified by by the one thing that kept pulsing in her mind. _Girlfriend._ Her girlfriend was kissing her and holding her and rubbing just behind her ear in a way that had her stiffening for an entirely different, lovely reason and just. Wow.

As they parted, whatever part of Catra’s brain that was still working was infinitely grateful Adora looked just as dazed as she felt. Dopey little grin, eyes just slightly unfocused… When she was able to just live in the moment, Catra was pretty sure that might have been her favorite part of kissing Adora. Just seeing the effect she had on her.

“You think I’m distracting?” Even though she had absolutely no room to be teasing anyone—she was still slurring her words for fuck’s sake—Adora’s voice was insufferably smug. But underneath the bravado, there was this tiny thread of insecurity. A look passed between them. Catra nodded, squeezing the hand that was still holding her own.

“Oh, wonderfully so,” she purred, grinning wickedly. If she was gonna be stuck acknowledging feelings, better to take control. Not that Adora seemed to mind, going by how blown out her pupils were. Catra freed her hand from Adora’s grasp, pushing her back onto the ground. The hand still resting on Adora’s cheek supported her head as Catra laid her back, a little reassurance. Whatever she thought of it for herself, Adora did deserve gentleness.

“Nothing better to get your mind off… anything, than some alone time with your girlfriend, hmm?” Catra couldn’t beat back the all too genuine grin as she said the word aloud, try though she might. Maybe it was worth it to be a little earnest though, to see Adora’s answering, awestruck smile, that was all for her. She leaned down, rubbing a cheek against Adora’s jaw before kissing her again.

They stayed like that a while, before Catra finally steeled herself, drew back enough that she could speak.

“I love you, Adora. Thank you,” she murmured against Adora’s lips. Not the shouting from the rooftops kind of declaration Adora should have, but it was what she could offer. For now.

Adora's answering smile assured her it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany  
> This is basically just my other fic, "Warm," but set a few weeks earlier, and focused on Catra's POV. And by nature of that it turns a lot angstier because Catra argues with her trauma induced internal monologue and Adora just shuts that shit down. A problem for future Adora and Catra, one might say.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
